You and me
by Venetian King
Summary: it's the sequel to 1,2,3 Pairing: Kurt/Matt these are rare to find.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Okay so this is the sequel to 1, 2, 3. It takes place right at the end of its prequel so if you haven't read the first story then you'll probably get lost…. Or maybe not I guess….. Anyways please read.

AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

The warm morning sun rose gently over the horizon and its golden rays peeked through the blinds of the living room where Kurt had fell while watching reruns of _'The Bad Girls' Club' ._ the rays gently crept up onto his eyelids causing him to wince. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly took in his surroundings.

Just then Kurt remembered. _'Shit! Matt's coming over today and this place looks like an absolute pigsty!'_ Kurt shouted mentally. There were dishes piling in the sink from the meal he cooked for himself last night. Cushions were all over the floor. The counters were covered with food stains. It seemed as if there was a house party here last night.

Kurt quickly scurried to his feet and began cleaning. He checked the time on stove and it read _'8:20' _and Matt said he would be here by nine thirty which left Kurt an hour and ten minutes to clean.

He zipped around the house as fast as he could making sure everything was organized and cleansed.

Kurt finished with 20 minutes to spare so he quickly jumped into the shower, got out and got dressed. Just as he was about to put on a clean t-shirt he heard the door bell ring.

"Just in time." he sighed with relief. He rolled the shirt down his body and rushed to the front door. Kurt opened the door and was greeted by two big brown eyes and sparkling smile to die for.

"Hello you." Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. He smelled like cinnamon.

"Good morning." he smiled and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt pulled Matt into his house with their lips still connected. Matt kicked the door closed with his heel and the two walked over until they collapsed on the couch with Kurt straddling Matt's waist.

"So what do you want to do today? We could play monopoly…or watch movies……or..um-" Kurt was then cut off by Matt's lips on his. Matt pulled away and said. "Or I can take you to brunch and a movie and then I can bring you back here so we can have a little fun maybe a pillow fight and wrestle around until we fall into a long, tasty kiss…like this." Matt grabbed Kurt's chin and kissed him once more.

"I like that." Kurt said pulling away. "But let me change clothes first I don't want to go out looking like a slob".

"Oh relax babe, you look fine". Matt chuckled. Kurt smiled and slid off his lap as Matt got up. "What movie do you want to see?". Kurt held his boyfriend's hand as they walked to his car.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to see." he chuckled getting into the drivers seat. "Well I would really like to see _'2012'._" Matt turned, his eyes wide with shock.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing, I men we can go see another movie If you wan-"

"No, no it's alright, I'm just surprised. I thought you would want to see _'New Moon'_ or something like that?" Matt interrupted.

"Oh there will always be romance films, but I'm in the mood for something…destructive." Kurt smiled.

"Ok 2012 it is then." Matt smirked.

-----------

After Matt and Kurt finished having brunch at _'I-hop' _they drove to the movie theatre and purchased tickets for 2012. They were lucky that they went so early. It was only him and Matt and two other people.

They were watching the scene when a giant earthquake rumbled all of the city of Los Angeles. Kurt slid Matt's arm around his shoulder. Kurt's legs were shaking with excitement as he got to see buildings come crashing down, windows shattering, cars being flipped over and thrown in the air.

But what really made Kurt shake with adrenaline was when they family was n the plane and they were flying through an enormous crack dodging falling highways, buildings and their foundations being flipped over, subways colliding with a power plant and exploding. And then finally buildings colliding with each other and the plane just barely making out of L.A. just in time to see the city's landscape rise into the air and sink into the pacific ocean.

They exited the theatre with Kurt desperately hanging on to Matt trying not to fall over with his spaghetti legs. Never in his life has Kurt ever experience that much adrenaline in one movie. He was happy he got to experience it though.

"2012 tops sparkling vampires any day." Kurt smiled still clinging onto his boyfriend.

"For sure." Matt agreed as he bent down picked up Kurt bridal style and carried him to his car.

It wasn't long 'til they finally reached Kurt's house. They got out of the car and walked in. it was 4 in the afternoon. "So now what?" Kurt asked.

"This". Suddenly Kurt found his face connected with a pillow. He stumbled back but quickly gained his balance. "Oh you're going down Rutherford." Kurt laughed and tossed a pillow at Matt. Soon Matt and Kurt were caught in a pillow fight. "You can not win Hummel I will be victorious." Matt laughed. "We'll see about that." Kurt giggled tossing five pillows at him at once. Matt landed on the couch and Kurt quickly disappeared down the hall. Matt stood back up and went down the hallway.

The house fell silent and the only noise Matt heard was his breathing. "Come out Come out wherever you are." Matt coaxed. He heard a few feat shuffling behind a door. He act on instinct and barged straight into Kurt's basement bedroom.

"Found you!" Matt shouted. Kurt quickly dove on to his bed and covered himself with his pillows for protection. Laughing Matt crawled on top of him. His legs on either side of Kurt's. The smaller boy laughed loudly as Matt's fingers tickled him so.

"I love your laugh." Matt smiled and leaned down to kiss. "Not as much as I love you." Kurt smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around Matt's neck. The two kissed for what seemed like forever their tongues were intertwined with each others, lips were smacking against each other. Kurt moaned and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist.

They finally pulled away for air and they looked into each other's eyes both getting lost in them. "I love you." Matt panted. "I love you too." Kurt pulled him in for another hot sweaty kiss. Matt's hand explored his body, finding the him of his shirt and pulling it up slowly. Kurt's shirt was off his body and he felt Matt move his kisses down to his neck. He nibbled on the spot he knows that will make Kurt scream out in pleasure. As he did.

Matt smiled and moved his kisses down his chest and to his naval using his tongue to circle around it. Kurt fumbled with his belt a bit but managed to pull his pants of and Matt took of his underwear. Kurt was hard as a rock. Matt took one lick and Kurt thrust his hips upwards.

Matt ran his tongue from the base up to his sensitive tip. "Ahh…. God that fell ..mmm.. Good." Kurt panted as Matt continued to work on him with his mouth, bobbin his head up and down. Kurt's nails dug into Matt's shoulders as he bit his bottom lip. Hard.

Matt sat up and Kurt proceeded by taking off Matt's shirt. Kurt stared at Matt's body in amazement. He was so well built. Kurt looked back up into his lover's deep brown eyes. Then lunged at him kissing him fully. Matt found Kurt in his lap and cupped his bottom cheeks with his hands.

"Take off your pants." Kurt groaned. Matt obeyed and he pulled away and laid Kurt down on his bed. Matt undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his body and kicking them off his feet.

Then he pulled off his boxers exposing his already hard member. Kurt leaned forward and lick Matt. Matt moaned and tilted his head up as his hands massaged Kurt's brown locks. Kurt moaned as he tried to fit Matt fully in his mouth but could only manage about halfway. His tongue wrapped around Matt. Kurt looked up and saw Matt sigh, his eyes closed and he continued to suck him.

Matt held Kurt's head in place and started to pump in and out of his mouth. He could hear Kurt slurping all over his cock as he continued to face-fuck him. Matt shoved his length deeper into Kurt's mouth making him gag on his cock. Kurt pulled away with a little bit of drool still connected with Matt's member.

Matt leaned down and shoved two fingers into Kurt's mouth coating them with saliva. He then pulled his wet fingers out and slid the against Kurt's entrance earning him a delightful high pitched moan. Matt then pushed his fingers in making sure he was adjusted to him. Sure he had Puck inside him before but Matt saw how big Puck was and him and Kurt agreed that Matt was clearly bigger.

**A/N: No I'm not saying Puck is small, I'm just saying that Matt is bigger.**

Matt then added a third finger, pumping them in and out.

"Please…. Matt.. I need…..You now". Kurt pleaded in between breaths. Matt pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock at his entrance. His slowly pushed himself into Kurt. Kurt thrust his head back, arched up and had his spread legs wrap around Matt's waist again. "God you feel so damn good." Kurt cried out as Matt pumped into him slowly.

Matt leaned down and placed his lips on top of Kurt's as he started to quicken his pace. Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. As Matt pumped into him Kurt slid in rhythm. The brunette clenched tighter to his boyfriend as he fucked him faster.

"Mmm.. Harder." Kurt cried. Matt obeyed and fucked him harder. Slamming into him Matt growled into Kurt's neck causing a new sensation to flow through his body. Matt grabbed Kurt's neglected cock and started to pump him at the same beat.

Kurt loved this. Loved him. He loved what Matt was doing to him. So much passion and care ran through their bodies as they continued to make love. "Damn…Kurt… I'm so close." Matt sighed.

"I am.. Too." Kurt panted. Matt gave a few more thrusts and he released his seed into Kurt. Then Kurt released his hot sticky load in between their bodies. Kurt screamed in a pitch higher than usual as they came together.

Matt collapsed on top of Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you…so much." Matt panted rolling onto his back. Kurt rolled over and placed head on Matt's chest.

"I love you too." Kurt looked up and kissed him softly yet passionately.

It was 6 in the evening and the sun was setting in the sky casting hues of purples and oranges. Kurt snuggled closer to his boyfriend and yawned.

"Stay here with me…Please?" Kurt asked.

"Of Course." Matt smiled and the two drifted off to sleep both in each others embrace.

* * *

Well that's that, hope you like it.


End file.
